Fixed Paths
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: When fighting breaks out on the border of the Cat Province and the Rat Kingdom, their royalties must meet to settle these skirmishes. When Lord Kyo finally sees his royal cousin Prince Yuki for the first time in years will the hate remain? {Kyuki Fic}


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I just own this little story.

* * *

Once upon a time the Earth was without order and the High Spirit could not control it. In order to bring peace back to the blue planet he gave his most trusted council control of the land. The Earth was divided among these twelve council members into 12 individual kingdoms: the Rat, the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Goat, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog, and the Boar kingdoms.

Each Kingdom prospered, smaller provinces forming within them. One of the most revered provinces was that of the Cat. Located in the Tiger Kingdom and forming a border between the Rat and Tiger, it flourished with trade, culture, and diversity. But because of the cat's history with the rat things between them were a bit unstable.

Riots would erupt and people were killed by mobs of invaders on the outskirts of the Cat province, where most of the fighting took place. One such riot forced leaders to take action. This is where our story now begins.

* * *

Lord Kyo of the Cat Province looked solemnly at the destruction that lay before him. Rubble and small flames littered the area, and a lifeless body could be seen every now and then among what was once a small village.

A soldier approached him. "Lord Kyo, the damage was quite severe. Not a single house was left intact. The crops were-"

"How many?"

The soldier seemed puzzled. "Um…excuse me sir?"

"How many were killed? Are there any survivors at all?"

The soldier grew solemn. "I'm sorry sir but no. The entire village was decimated. We found some bodies outside the village border. It seems some of them try to escape…Excuse me if I'm speaking out of place sir but I believe this is the most brutal attack we've ever encountered."

The young lord's ginger colored hair shadowed his face as he clenched his fists in anger.

Trying to remain calm, he spoke to the nervous soldier, "Does Father know?"

The soldier suddenly became nervous again. "Yes, Lord Kyo. In fact, he's already proceeding to form a treaty with the Rat Kingdom. Word is the Rat Prince and the ambassadors of the Rat Kingdom are coming tomorrow discuss the issue-"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Prince Yuki of the Rats is the perfect example of a prince. Charming, polite, and able to handle emotions well, he is highly respected and admired by many. But like all high political figures, he has his fair share of enemies. This…was a troubling matter.

Rogue rats had attacked a village near the border with the Cat Province, killing everyone in it. This was not good at all. With the Kingdom already on bad terms with the large province, this just helped to push them more towards war.

Remembering the letter he had recently received from the said kingdom his headache grew worse.

The Lord of the Province had invited him to stay in the foreign land while their Ambassadors came up with something to end the fighting. He really didn't wish to go but to deny the man would only further anger the Cat royalties. That and his father deemed it necessary for the 'Rat's next Leader' to become involved in the politics of the Kingdom.

Focusing on his thoughts of the Cat Royalties he quickly remembered one particular member that made him wince.

"Oh no…Kyo..." Fighting the urge to slap his head in realization, the prince sighed.

Lord Kyo, his cousin and next in line to rule over the Cat Province, was not exactly…hospitable towards him…Having learned to hate each other as children they never truly had the chance to become friends. Because of the trouble between the two lands he hadn't seen his fiery-haired cousin since he was 7. It would be interesting to see him again but considering their relationship in the past…things would not be pretty.

"Your highness, your father wishes to speak with you on the matter of your departure to the Cat Province tomorrow. He shall be waiting for you in the Throne Room."

Having been broken from his thoughts, he nodded mutely and waved the servant off.

'Father…he's probably going to lecture me about something stupid…'

As he stood and walked towards the throne room he sighed.

Being a price sucked sometimes.

* * *

Kyo's fist flew rapidly as he trained. All the anger he felt that morning still pulsed through his veins and this was the only way he could release it.

That morning

"But Father-!"

"No buts Kyo. Your cousin will be coming here and there is nothing you can do about it," the older man paused in thought, "Besides…maybe you could learn a thing or two from him. You need to be prepared if you're ever to be next in line for ruling here."

The fiery-haired heir growled defiantly. 'How dare he compare me with that lowlife Rat?!'

Adjusting the dark robe he wore, the older Lord spoke, "I'll be leaving now. I need to inform the province of his coming here. I suggest you go and prepare as well."

With one last glance the reigning Lord left, leaving a fuming Kyo in his wake.

Back to the present

With one final punch Kyo sent his training partner to the ground. Said partner struggled to gain his footing before speaking to the agitated Lord.

"Amazing match my Lord. You seemed quite aggressive today…very focused in combat…" the other teen, a soldier in training, paused hesitantly, "Would you like to share the reason why you seem so…angered today Master Kyo?"

Kyo glared at the soldier, watching him flinch, before letting out a deep and tired sigh.

"Don't worry about it Amethus…" his head tilted slightly as if trying to hear something, "It's going to rain soon…I'm heading to my quarters. Great match as always Am. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"…And of course you are to be on your best behavior when around that Feline cousin of yours Kyo. I know you don't get along but…"

Yuki nodded repeatedly to what his father was saying. He had been droning for awhile now over what to do and not do while in the Cat's companies. The young price thought it extremely boring but being the prince he was he managed to retain a look of complete interest at what was being told to him.

"…You got that Son? I don't want any more problems to arise-"

With a sincere smile Yuki spoke, "Really father I'll be fine…Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and if I want to make it to the Cat Province early I'll need a good night's rest." The silver haired heir stood and left the room after bidding his father a good night.

When he finally reached his room Yuki sighed and walked toward the large window that overlooked the countryside by his room. It had started to rain a little while ago and the weather had yet to clear up…He hoped it would be better in the morning…The last thing he needed was to have to go to the Cat Province soaking wet.

Closing the curtains, he quickly prepared for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

* * *

Escuro: My teacher told me all the royals of Europe are somehow related to each other. So, since Yuki and Kyo are actually cousins, I kept it that was in this story…I was tempted not to at first but felt it would be better to keep them related…I forgot the reason why though. ;

So…please tell me what you think…I really want to actually continue this story so any constructive criticisms are welcome. Plus this is my first Fruits Basket fic! Please R/R!


End file.
